Every Little Moment
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: Ron and Hermione's missing moments on their journey together. 'She feels his hand slip into hers and then they are running again...'
1. Finally

_So, I haven't written in a long time. Mostly because I've not had the time but I've also lacked motivation. I long to be an incredible writer and to post amazing stories that excite people - but so far in my fan fiction I've just been a little average._

 _Going back through older things I wrote makes me cringe. I know I'm a better writer now. There are however, a few I'm proud of. Ages ago I had the whole fic 'Coming Back To You' planned out - a long, complicated but potentially amazing story about Hermione losing Ron after the war and finding a way to bring him back. I was so excited by it. But I just didn't think I was capable of writing it. I'm not good enough. Maybe one day, if I get back into my writing properly, I'll start it over again and fill in the blanks and pad it out to make it something wonderful. Maybe I'll eventually finish it. But for now, I need to work on my writing in general._

 _But I'm back anyway, with a new, easy Ron and Hermione series. It's essentially moments that happened throughout their lives in no particular order. It's based on many stories that have already been done in this style but the ideas and writing are my own. It's unplanned so we'll see how we do._

 _Anyway - ramble over, I hope you enjoy it.  
\- TheMagicWorks_

* * *

They are kissing.

There is a war to fight and a million other things to be doing yet neither of them have a reason to protest it. They have wanted this more than ever. It might be the only chance they will ever get.

The whole world is watching them as it falls apart at its very core but - they are kissing.

It is cold and hard and terrifying at first but then it moulds into something stronger, hungrier, desperate. They have never been so desperate for each other. This is what they have waited on for years. They fall into each other in an all consuming moment of defeat, Ron's hands combing through Hermione's hair to pull her to him, Hermione clutching on to Ron by the neck.

He longs for Hermione in a way he never thought was possible.  
She is weak for Ron in more ways than she never realised.

When Harry finally speaks to pull them apart she lets a quiet moan escape her - so quiet that only he could hear it.  
He shivers. She is everything.

Ron is looking at Hermione.  
Hermione is looking at Ron.  
There isn't enough time.  
There isn't enough time.

They take a second now to assess the damage.  
To check each other over.  
There is blood and there are scars that will never heal.  
He is as careful with her as he can be.  
His thumbs brush the pale skin of her face.  
They both look tired, beyond their years.  
It is hard to not see the pain.

She's still reeling from the _cruciatus_ , he's still reeling from her screams.  
Her hair has never been messier, his eyes have never seemed so blue.

He wants to hold her like this forever.  
She knows that he's going to.

The smile that creeps across his face is now uncontrollable.  
She's smiling back even though she's tired.  
She's never been so tired.

He lets out a sigh that he has been holding for what feels like forever.  
 _Finally._

Harry speaks again but they barely notice. They don't notice anyone but each other.  
Ron hasn't let go of her and Hermione's still gripping him with all the strength she has left.

Ron looks at her as if she may break.  
She looks at him in a way she's never been able to before.

He cups her face now, completely overwhelmed by admiration, pride - nothing but love for the woman who has stood by him through everything. For the woman he knows he wouldn't be standing here without.

She can't feel much. Her fingers are numb, her heart is pounding. But he is the warmest thing she's felt in months. She feels a sense of calm wash over her. She's so sure of him.

In the midst of war, they have found each other at last.

She feels his hand slip into hers and then they are running again.


	2. Newborn

When Rose starts crying at four that morning, they are both exhausted. They ache in ways that the war couldn't have effected them.

They are happy beyond their wildest dreams but parenthood has drained them already. Hermione thinks she might cry, or pass out, or instantly fall back into her dreams but her maternal instincts keep her awake.

She fumbles for the bedside lamp, checks the time and sighs. She has to leave for the Ministry in three hours. She cannot bare the thought of a desk stacked with paperwork today. It is the first day back after her maternity leave. She wants nothing more than to stay home, coo over her little Rose and have Ron bring her tea for another couple of days.

She instantly regrets the second glass of red wine she washed down dinner with last night. She regrets staying up late for some time with her husband. She regrets not sleeping. She also regrets not accepting Molly's offer for them to move in for a while so that she could help with newborn Rose.

Nethertheless, Hermione sits up, pushing her bushy as ever hair out of her face and pulling it into a loose bun. She stretches but her body still aches in a way that no magic can fix.

Ron has barely stirred. She knows that he is awake but he lies still.

'I'll go then…' she sighs.

'No, no. I'll get her.' Ron calls back in his sleepiest voice, his face engulfed by pillow. 'Just give me… five… seconds… love.'

Hermione waits.

She looks over her shoulder so that she can see her husband. He looks tired, sure, but at least he suits it. He is still as handsome as the first time she kissed him. His hair has grown longer, darker and his facial hair is beginning to grow out a little. His stomach isn't as flat as it used to be - in a way that can only suggest fatherhood. He is still strong though, stronger than he's ever been.

He doesn't want to go back to work either. He doesn't want to leave his Hermione and his Rose when he's away on long missions. The auror work has been hard for him and it shows - there are new scars every day. Hermione worries. When he comes home after a long day, she'll help him undress, make sure he's doused in dittany and then they'll sit together, wrapped up in each other's warmth like they did the first night after the war and like they have many nights since.

She misses the days he they would have time to meet in her office. She misses the spontaneity that the fear of war gave them. She misses the energy of her youth that was taken from her.

She's pulled back to the current day where her husband still hasn't moved from their bed.

'She'll be off on her first trip to Hogwarts by the time you get up.' Hermione says, plainly.

'I'm going…' Ron says abruptly, throwing his feet over the bed and moving with all the grace of a troll. 'Go on, get back into bed…'

Hermione smiles in relief. She pulls the covers back over herself and lays her head down, watching as he pulls a t-shirt over his torso.

'Ron?'

'Yes 'Mione?'

'You're the best.' she says, pulling the cover back over her resting her eyes.

Ron turns to her and smiles.

'If you say so.' he replies nonchalantly.

'I do.' She replies quickly.

Ron stops to look at her then, still in awe of her after all these years. He catches his breath, and finds himself drawn towards her when she smoothes her hair back and yawns with her entire body. It is the early weekday mornings of pyjamas and coffee, the late nights he catches her half asleep at the dining table with paperwork and books, the Sunday afternoons at the Burrow when she is at her happiest - that he cannot help but thank every god that they were lucky enough to survive together.

He leans over the bed to kiss her gently on the lips and she responds, touching his face with her hand as she does. Rose cries from the next room again.

'Okay I'm coming little one.' Ron calls, turning and hurrying down the corridor with a yawn.

Nothing prepared Hermione for the love she'd feel watching Ron hold their daughter for the first time. Or the love she'd feel watching him cry when he did. But most of all, nothing would prepare her for the love she'd feel when Ron went to care for their crying newborn daughter at four in the morning to let her sleep for a little while longer.


	3. Monday

Early October - 5th Year

He's been drifting in and out of sleep all morning. The heavy rain hitting the glass windows of the dormitory was enough to wake him up. It's the kind of cold and wet Monday that makes Ron want to stay in bed and skip his first classes of the day. If only Hermione would let him.

He wakes up abruptly to three loud knocks on the door and her shrill voice calling him to get up. He wants to turn over and shut out the world but within a few seconds she's shouting again. So he gets up. He splashes his face with water. He gets dressed. It's days like these where he struggles to makes sense of why he even likes Hermione but then he remembers that he has a potions class today and that the essay he's submitting is nearly entirely her masterpiece.

No more than a second after he finally opens the dormitory door she's already moaning at him, her frizzy dark hair bouncing on her shoulders. He's still fumbling to tie his tie, barely awake. They bicker their whole way down to breakfast, Hermione balancing her books as best she can between insults.

When they reach the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron sit opposite each other on the Gryffindor bench as always. Professor McGonagall is finishing her weekly speech. Her voice echoes around the hall with ease and she nods as the two sneak in. When she is done, she steps down and walks out of the hall, her emerald green robes following her. Ginny, Seamus and Dean are already here and are talking about a new broom that one of the Slytherin boys got over the summer like it is the most important thing in the world. Ron has joined the conversation as soon as he's sat down - if only to avoid fighting any longer with Hermione.

Her place at the table is soon littered with the latest dusty covers she's collected from the library. Her fingers follow the words as her eyes drift over the page. Despite her best efforts she's struggling to focus this morning.

It's then that she realises that Harry's spot is empty.  
He is late for breakfast, again.  
She is frustrated that she's the only one who seems to notice.  
She is frustrated it's taken her this long.

She glances at Ron, his hair wild and sticking up at the back. She's glad she didn't give him time to brush it - she likes it better this way. He is deep in toast, bacon and eggs, following everything down with orange juice. She's watching him like a hawk - half glaring, half filled with worry. He sees it in her eyes when he takes a second away from his breakfast. He does a double take when he catches her looking. She feels herself blushing.

'What?' he retorts, mouth full.

'Don't what me…' she replies.

'What do you want?'

'Where's Harry?'

'I don't know?!' he exclaims.

'How do you not know?'

'Because he's not my responsibility,' he says dropping his cutlery in anger.

'You share a dorm with him! Didn't you notice him come in last night?'

'Why didn't you check on Harry when you dragged me out of bed? Why is it just me that gets the Hermione treatment?'

'I assumed he'd already be here. He's better in the mornings than you are.'

'Well he's not.'

With that Ron goes back to his breakfast, muttering under his breath about how mental Hermione is. She turns away too. She shoves her head back into her book but before she can find her place again, Harry is taking his seat next to her. She turns her body towards him, her hair swinging rather violently. Ron raises his eyebrows to Harry and gives him a cautionary signal.

'Where have you been?' she says with a serious look and an angry voice, letting out some of the frustration that arguing with Ron always seems to build up in her.

'I was with Dumbledore.' Harry says rather defensively, shuffling backwards. 'Sorry.'

'Couldn't have turned up five minutes earlier and saved me from Hermione the angry troll?' the redhead says to his best friend, glaring directly at Hermione as he does. The look she gives him then is not unusual but horrifies him still. She stands, collecting her books in one single swoop and storms out of the hall. Ginny looks at Ron.

'Well?' she says abruptly, facing her brother

'What?'

'Are you going to follow her?'

'Yeah… yeah…' he sighs.

Ron finishes his plate as quickly as he can, taking his last piece of bacon with him and hurrying out of the hall after her. ''Mione… Come back… I'm sorry…'

Ginny rolls her eyes. She leans in as soon as her brother is out of ear shot, muttering to the others, 'if they don't sort out whatever's going on between them by the end of the year, I'm going to lock them in a room together and wait for it to happen.'

'Deal.' Harry replies quickly, watching them bicker through the door from his bench. He can't wait for the bickering to be over, although he questions if it ever will.


End file.
